Brass Bed
by NorthmansProgeny09
Summary: Hermione is about to leave Draco's flat after a late night affair, when he asks her to stay.  Post HogwartsWar fic.  Oneshot.  R&R PLEASE!


Brass Bed

Summary: Hermione is about to leave her little rondevou with Draco because Ron is waiting for her at home. He asks her to stay. Little one-shot. Post War & Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I'm not the richest woman in Britain therefore I don't own Harry Potter nor the song used in this fic... which is "Stay With Me (Brass Bed)" by Josh Gracin.

* * *

_Baby the clock on the wall is lying,  
It's not really that late  
It's too cold outside to be walking around the streets of this town  
Anywhere you think you have to be can wait_

Hermione had put on her scarf and her hat, almost ready to grab her purse when Draco finally decided to say something.

"The clock is lying, Hermione. My house-elf messes up the clock all the time... it's not really 10 'o clock. Look at you all bundled up." He got up and walked over to her by the door. He grabbed her purse so she couldn't leave. "It's too cold to be walking around. Even if you apparated you'd still get frostbite. You don't have anywhere you really need to be anyways... you said that yourself."

"I guess Ron can fend for himself a while longer," she said to herself.

_Why don't you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me_

Hermione took her stuff off and hung it back on the coat rack... only to turn around and find him gone. She looked around the room, making sure she wasn't imagining it, and then continued to walk through his flat, wondering where he'd gone. "Draco?" she called out. She continued to look for him, only to find him in his room. He had just walked out of his closet where he had changed into PJ's and a plain white tee.

"So why don't you stay with me? Tell me everything, even your secrets. We've never _really_ known each other. We can pretend we have all the time in the world... like tonight'll never end, the sun won't rise. Just come over here and lay with me... just lay your head down. We'll just talk, nothing funny. We'll be perfectly fine... just stay with me. Please?"

He was sitting on a huge brass bed, which Hermione had never noticed that's what it was made of before. Not only was he sitting there, but he looked so serious and sincere. She truely felt that Draco wasn't pulling anything for once. So she walked over and sat there at first. Then they began to talk. They talked about everything from Jane Austen to Cheddar Popcorn. She eventually got comfortable and laid down next to him... close enough to feel his body heat.

_Baby there is just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there  
Baby I swear I can't help but stare  
Girl you're wearing me out  
Wearing me out_

"Hermione," Draco said after their talk came to an end. "I can't hide it anymore. I can't hide how I feel about you." She had stood up to fix her hair and her clothes so they weren't wrinkled. "I just... I miss you when you're not around. I find myself thinking about you all the time. My toast is almost always burnt in the morning because I leave it in too long 'cause I'm daydreaming. Your beauty is astounding to me. Just when you're standing there, like you are now, I can't not stare at you. I can't sleep at night. You wear me out, but I don't care anymore. I want you to know how I feel."

_Baby stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
We'll be alright as long as you stay with me_

"I want you to stay so badly. Stay with me, please. Stay with me and we'll work things out. We won't worry about tomorrow. Come and lay back down with me. It'll be fine, so just stay. It'll be fine if you stay."

_Baby don't go  
It looks like it's starting to rain  
And it's so warm here in this apartment  
Wrapped up in this blanket  
So stay_

"Please don't go. If you care anything for me, don't go. Besides, look out the window, it's beginning to rain!" Draco said trying his hardest to convince her to stay.

"You know I care about you Draco," Hermione said. "Otherwise I wouldn't still be here."

"Also," he said, still trying to convinve her. "It's really warm in my flat. We can get wrapped up in this blanket and talk about everything. We can work everything out. So stay, stay with me."

_Stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay  
I'll be alright as long as you stay with me yeah  
Stay with me  
_  
"OK," she said, almost inaudibley.

He heard her mutter something, but he continued to talk. "Please stay. We'll talk. Share everything we've never said. Tell our secrets. There's no tomorrow, Hermione. There's now. We're here now. There's no sunrise. Lay with me, Hermione. We'll be fine, _I'll_ be fine. Just as long as you stay. Stay with me, Hermione."

She then walked over to him. He looked up at her with pleading eyes, wanting nothing more in the world but for them to truly be together, even if it was just for that night. She leaned down and planted a light kiss on his lips. "Hand over the blanket and I'll stay," she said with a smirk sexy enough to match his. 

They laid there together and talked about their possible future together, forgetting everything. Forgetting Ron waiting at home at her own flat. Forgetting his arranged marriage to that cow, Pansy. Forgetting 7 years of complete hell in school and the 3 year war. They acted like there was no tomorrow and stayed on the big brass bed.


End file.
